KuroKise-KuroKagami
by Kisumi-san
Summary: Egy rövid történet ami úgy gondolom, reális hisz nem minden csak a szerelemről szól és olykor a vágynak nagyobb szerepe van mint a szerelemnek. Meg a barátok sem fogadnak el először mindent, de ha legyőzik a félelmüket és előítéletüket akkor a kapcsolatuk erősebb lesz mint valaha akármikor is volt.


\- Mi a fene? Hogy került ez ide? - kérdezte Kagami Taiga miközben egy mezt tartott maga elé. Ez a mez azonban nem az övé volt. - Kuroko meze, de mikor került ez a táskámba? Lehet, hogy akkor? Biztos!  
Kagami visszaemlékezett a ma délutáni meccsükre és azaz utáni perceke az öltözőben.  
\- Hová ilyen sietősen Kuroko? - kérdezte Izuki.  
\- Kérlek bocsássatok meg de nekem most sietnem kell. - válaszolta a Kuroko és gyorsan pakolt be mindent a táskájába.  
\- De Kuroko te nem szoktál így sietni, ez furcsa. Na mond el nekem, megöl a kíváncsiság! Na hová? - faggatózott tovább Izuki.  
\- Magán ügy. - hangzott a válasz.  
\- Na ez már nagyon érdekesen hangzik, csak nem egy csaj Kuroko? - kezdett bele a faggatózásba Shinji is - Legalább nekem mond el!  
\- Hagyjátok! Ha nem akarja elmondani akkor ne zaklassátok - mondta Kijoshi. Azzal vége is lett a társalgásnak, Kuroko gyorsan összepakolt és elsietett. Kagami azonban észrevette, hogy a fiú ott felejtette a mezét és eltette, hogy majd visszaadja neki.  
\- Jaj de hülye vagyok! - csapta magát fejbe Kagami - hisz én tettem el neki, hogy majd visszaadom, hogy is felejthettem el ezt? Mikor adjam vissza, hisz holnap nincs suli. Talán elmegyek Kurokohoz, igen az lesz a legjobb, úgysincs jobb dolgom meg még soha sem jártam nála.  
Azzal Kagami fogta magát és útnak indult. Este hétóra körül járt az idő, nem voltak sokan az utcákon. Már nem volt messze úti céljától mikor egy ismerős hang ütötte meg a fülét: 'Kurokocchi!' Oldalra nézett és egy kosárpályán meglátta, hogy Kise és Kuroko beszélgetnek. Kagami közelebb akart menni és odakiáltani nekik, de meggondolta magát. Jobb ötlete támadt, miszerint közelebb lopódzik és meglepi azt a kettőt. Főleg Kurokot hisz a kis kékhajú srác mindig a szívrohamot hozza rá azzal, hogy hirtelen előtűnik. Talált is egy remek helyet nem messze Kisétől. Már majdnem felfedte magát de meghallotta a beszélgetést amit a két fiú lefojtatott.  
\- Tudod Kurokocchi még sok időm van mit szólnál ha megint csinálnánk Azt? - kérdezte a szőke srác.  
\- Azt? - kérdezte értetlenkedve Kuroko.  
\- Miért csinálod ezt velem Kurokocchi?! Pedig tudhatnád, hogy mennyire akarom.  
Lehet, hogy Kise mondott volna még valamit, de Kuroko egy csókkal elhallgatatta.  
\- Kise - kun, tudom jól, hogy mit szeretnél. Szerencsére a szüleim elutaztak a nagyszüleimhez szóval most szabad a ház egész hétvégére. - mondta mosolyogva Kuroko. - Gyere!  
Kisének nem kellett többször mondani, kézen fogta Kurokot és elrohant vele. Kagami pedig tátott szájjal nézte az eseményeket, sohase tudta volna elképzelni, hogy a barátja ilyenre is képes. Meghökkentette őt a dolog. Fogta magát és elindult hazafelé.  
Kise és Kuroko hamar otthon voltak, felmentek Kuroko szobájába. A ház csöndes volt, csak a két fiú volt hangos, közülük is Kise volt az aki a zajt keltette. Felrohant a lépcsőn Kuroko szobájába, a szoba ajtaja pedig nagy csattanással csukódott be mögöttük. Kise az ágyra lökte a kisebbet majd rávetette magát. Csókolgatta az arcát, a nyakát, a száját és kezeivel gyengéden simogatta és vetkőztette. önmagáról még csak a felsőjét vette le de Kurokón már csak egy bokszer volt. Már nyúlt volna azért is de Kuroko megállította a kezét. Kise ránézett.  
\- Mi a baj? Nem akarod? - kérdezte aggódva.  
\- Nem. Nem erről van szó. Akarom Kise - kun de túl vad és heves vagy. Lassítsunk egy kicsit rendben?  
\- Rendben.  
Most Kurokon volt a sor. Gyengéden eltolta magától Kisét. A fiút az ágya elé állította ő pedig rajta ülve szemezett vele. Majd lejjebb vitte a tekintetét és kicsatolta a barátja övét, kigombolta a nadrágját és szép lassan lehúzta a barátja alsóját is. Kise szerszámát nem kellett noszogatni, már mereven bámult az ég felé. Kuroko lassan, érzékien kezdte föntről lefelé haladva majd vissza. Csókok. Csókok lefelé haladva és csókok felfelé haladva. Majd mikor a tetejéhez ért a nyelvével kényeztette a féket és a makkot. Kise halkan felnyögött. Kuroko jobb kezével megfogta Kise péniszét, bal kezével pedig az ágyék körüli részeket és a heréket simogatta. Halk hangokat adott ki de tisztán lehetett őket hallani a szobában. Cuppogások. Kise megfogta Kuroko fejét és simogatta, beletúrt annak hajába. Kuroko lassan haladt de egyre nagyobb részeket kapva be, bő nyállal csinálta és nem hagyott egyetlen száraz helyet sem. Kise egyre csak duzzadt mikor Kuroko felnézett rá Kise az őt figyelő kék szempártól azonnal elment. A kék hajú srác érezte, hogy a szája megtelik ragacsos, meleg anyaggal. Kise pénisze már nem volt Kuroko szájában, félig ernyedten lógott de remegett és folyamatosan telt meg újra vérrel készen állva a folytatáshoz.  
\- Megteszed? - kérdezte a szőke.  
Kuroko nagyot nyelt eltüntetve az addig ott lévő anyagot. Kise elmosolyodott és az újával letörölte a maradékot a szeretője szájáról. Újra készen állt, hanyatt döntötte a barátját és lehúzta róla az utolsó ruhadarabot is. Végignézte a meztelen testet, lehajolt és a nyelvével játszani kezdett a fiú mellbimbóival. Mikor megunta továbbment és elért ahhoz a részhez amit az előbb még a barátja kényeztetett. Nézte csak, nem csinált vele semmit. Ránézett a sajátjára és elmosolyodott. Nem először látta a de a méretbeli különbség mindig megmosolyogtatta. Kise és Kuroko lenti része sokban különbözött. Az előbbié hosszú volt és felfelé mutatott, erek hálózata borította be melyeket szabad szemmel is jól ki lehetett venni. Míg az utóbbié csak fele akkora volt, vékony és előrefelé mutatott. Azonkívül nem is rajzolódtak ki rajta erek. Kisének eszébe jutott mikor először voltak együtt. Kuroko szemét lesütve nézte a különbséget,szégyellte ezt, de idővel ez a szégyenérzete eltűnt. Kise felemelte Kuroko lábait és újaival tágítani kezdte, mikor a lyuk már nagyjából megfelelő volt nekiindult.  
\- Várj! - kiáltott Kuroko.  
\- Mi az már megint?  
\- Gumi! Gumi nélkül nem!  
\- De most nincs nálam!  
Kuroko az éjjeli szekrényére bök=ott, a szőke kihúzta a fiókot és hátul egy könyv alatt megtalálta az óvszert. Gyorsan ki is bontotta, felhúzta és folytatta ahol abbahagyta. Szétfeszítette Kuroko lábait, hogy nagyobb teret nyerjen. Először lassan, finoman hatolt be. Kuroko halkan nyöszörgött. Majd egyre erősebben és gyorsabban csinálta, a partnere pedig hangosan adta ki az élvezet hangjait. Az ágy nyikorgott ér recsegett alattuk, Kise előredőlt karjaival átölelte, szájával pedig csókolta Kurokot. Mikor odaért, hogy elmenjen hangosan felkiáltott. Megállt. Lassan mintha egy mozdony volna amely elérte az úti célját. Izzadságcsepp gurult le az arcán és csöppent rá az alatta fekvőre. Lenézett, a fiú aki az ágyán feküdt szélesen mosolygott rá és továbbnézte őt azokkal a mély, hívogató szemeivel.

Kagami az ágyán feküdt. Már jó késő volt, a város nagy része is már nyugovóra tért. De ő nem tudott aludni, folyton csak az járt a fejében amit látott. Kise és Kuroko. Kuroko és Kise. Miért? A barátja akit eddig ismert mintha eltűnt volna. Ki lehet az új Kuroko Tetsuya? Vagy mindig is ilyen volt csak titkolta? Vajon ez a tény, hogyan befolyásolja a kapcsolatukat? Vajon Kuroko milyen szemmel nézhet rá? Vagy a többiekre? Milyen dolgok fordulnak meg az agyában mikor rájuk néz? Szóljon-e neki, hogy tudja, hogy látta őket vagy inkább hallgasson? Nem tudta mit tegyen. Nem tudta mit csináljon.

Teltek múltak a napok Kagami pedig kerülte Kuroko társaságát. Ezt eléggé feltűnően csinálta. Kurokonak is szemet szúrt a dolog.  
\- Kagami - kun! - szólította meg őt Kuroko.  
\- Mi...mi az?  
\- Kérdezhetek valamit?  
\- Igen.  
\- Mi bajod van Kagami - kun? Mostanában folyton kerülsz.  
\- E ... ez nem igaz!  
\- De igen, olyan feltűnően csinálod, hogy azt még a hülye is észrevenné. Amikor észreveszed, hogy a közeledben vagyok rögtön kereket oldasz. Múltkor a mellékhelységben is, mikor megláttál úgy kiszaladtál, hogy alig volt időd eltenni azt. Vagy hívtalak, hogy menjünk ki kosarazni de te mindig kitaláltál valamit.  
\- Sajnálom, de megvan rá az okom.  
\- Mi?  
\- Ezt ne itt beszéljük meg. Gyere!  
Kagami ideges volt de tudta nem titkolhatta tovább, felmentek a tetőre ahová tilos volt a belépés, de tudta, hogy csak ez az egyetlen hely ahol nem zavarhatják meg őket.  
\- Nos? - kérdezte Kuroko, kissé már mérgesen.  
\- Láttalak. - mondta feszengve a vörös. - Láttalak Kisével és láttam, hogy csókolóztok.  
Kagami Kurokora nézett és a fiú szemében látta a rémületet.  
\- Lá ...láttál? - kérdezte remegő hangon.  
\- Igen.  
\- És elmondtad már valakinek?  
\- Nem.  
\- Akkor kérlek ne is mond el senkinek. Kérlek! - azzal meghajolt.  
\- Nem áll szándékomban. Először veled akartam megbeszélni a dolgot de nem volt hozzá merszem. Meg nem tudtam, hogyan is tárjam eléd a dolgot.  
\- Köszönöm.  
\- Mond csak Kuroko, ki tud még erről, hogy te ilyen vagy?  
\- Ilyen?  
\- Hát tudod - közelebb hajolt -, hogy a fiúkat szereted. Mert gondolom meleg vagy nem igaz?  
\- A ... azt! Csak Kise - kun és Aomine - kun. Meg most már te is. Senki másnak nem mertem elmondani és nekik se akartam de végül muszáj volt.  
\- Aomine is? ő mit szólt hozzá?  
\- Meglepődött, de azt mondta, hogy így is a barátja maradok.  
\- Mikor mondtad el neki?  
\- Két éve lehetett, fenn ültünk a tetőn és ebédeltünk én pedig már nem bírtam magamban tartani. úgy éreztem, hogy felrobbanok ha nem mondom el. Szinte szétfeszített az érzés. Elmondtam neki ő pedig kiköpte a bentót amit éppen evett.  
\- Én is kiköptem volna.  
\- Sajnálom, én próbálkoztam. - a kis kékség hangja elgyengült - próbálkoztam más lenni, hogy a lányokat szeressem de egyszerűen nem ment.  
\- Kuroko mond csak mióta tudod?  
\- Sokszor volt olyan érzésem, hogy már kiskorom óta, de igazán csak akkor mikor tizenhárom lettem. - könnyek csillogtak a szemében és inkább lesütötte a fejét, hogy ne keljen a barátja szemébe néznie.  
\- Miért sírsz? - kérdezte Kagami. Látta már a barátját sírni de ezek a könnyek mások voltak. megérintették a szívét. Ahogy Kurokot most látta egy esetlen, gyámoltalan fiúra emlékeztette.  
\- Hogy miért? Mert félek. Félek, hogy mit gondolsz, hogy mások mit gondolnak. Hogy elveszítek-e e miatt a dolog miatt egy barátot, egy bajtársat.  
\- Tehát te sem fogadtad el magad még teljesen.  
\- De! Elfogadtam! Csak félek, hogy elveszíthetem azokat akiket kedvelek és szeretek. Ez az oka.  
\- Nyugi, én sem fogom elmondani.  
\- De neked mi a véleményed erről?  
\- Még nem tudom. Kisével, hogy jött össze a dolog?  
\- Véletlenül.  
\- Véletlenül?  
\- Igen, egy meccsünk volt még a Teikoban, zuhanyoztunk utána. Csak ketten voltunk, a többiek már végeztek és nem volt bent senki. Aztán megérintett.  
\- Hozzád nyúlt?  
\- Nem olyan értelemben mint gondolod. átkarolt, hogy adjak neki sampont mert az övé elfogyott. Tudod milyen Kise, akit kedvel azt szokta ölelgetni. Legalábbis akkor ha a másik fél hagyja.  
\- Tudom.  
\- Nos és miközben ő átölelt, nekem véletlenül az érzéstől és a jelenettől felállt. Nehéz volt tartóztatni magam a zuhanyozások alatt és jól is ment de akkor.  
\- El tudom képzelni és ő mit csinált erre?  
\- Meglepődött, én elfordultam de nem hagyott békén, faggatott és végül elmondtam neki is. Aztán tovább faggatott, hogy csináltam - e már meg hasonlók.  
\- És mit feleltél?  
\- Hogy nem. Erre ő azt mondta, hogy érdekesen hangzik a dolog és kipróbálná, aztán felajánlkozott.  
\- Kise is meleg? Hisz körberajongják a lányok és nem egy barátnője volt már.  
\- Kise azt mondta neki mindegy, hogy milyen nemű a partnera, amíg van lyuk ahová beteheti.  
\- Hányszor csináltátok már? Ha nem titok.  
\- Azt nem mondom meg!  
\- Miért nem?!  
\- Mert nem karom, már így is túl sokat mondtam.  
\- Jó akkor ne mond meg. Viszont...  
Csengettek. A csengő félbeszakította a beszélgetésüket. Mindketten visszasiettek az osztályba a többiek közé.

Telet múlt az idő de a két srác nem igen beszélt egymással. Főleg Kagami volt az aki visszakozott a társalgástól. Csak akkor beszélt Kurokoval ha muszáj volt.  
Eljött a Seirin edzőtáborának ideje. Szokásukhoz híven a parton kerestek maguknak helyet ahol gyakorolhattak és ahhoz közel egy szállót. Ha Kuroko ment a közös fürdőbe akkor Kagami nem ment a többiekkel inkább egyedül mosakodott. Az utolsó előtti napon is egyedül üldögélt a medencében mikor kinyílt az ajtó és Kuroko lépett be rajta. Kagami ijedtében ugrott össze és takarta el magát  
\- Nem kell tőlem félned, nem foglak megerőszakolni.  
\- Jó, de azért kicsit tartok tőled.  
\- Miért? - kérdezte a kisebbik miközben belelépett a medencébe.  
\- Mert nem tudom mi jár a fejedben, hogy miket gondolsz mikor rám nézel.  
\- Megnyugtathatlak, semmi olyanon ami rólad szólna. Esetleg csak annyi, hogy hogyan lehetnénk újra barátok, mert tudod nagyon fáj nekem ahogy viselkedsz.  
Kagami elszégyellte magát. Valóban kissé gyerekesen viselkedett.  
\- Tudod Kuroko ez az egész nekem nagyon furcsa. Egy részem nem akar látni a másik a barátod akar lenni. Hiába láttam már melegeket az utcán Amerikában, ez mégis más.  
\- Homofóbia?  
\- Meglehet.  
A fürdőben nem történt semmi érdekes ezután. Ültek egymással szemben néha odavetve egymásnak egy két mondatot a kosárról vagy egyébről, mert az a bizonyos téma mindkettejüknek kínos volt.  
Másnap Kagami Kyoshival beszélgetett az ebéd után.  
\- Kérdezhetek valamit?  
\- Persze Kagami.  
\- Ha te félsz valamitől mit teszel?  
\- Ha félek? Akkor szembenézek vele.  
\- Szembenézel?  
\- Ja. Szembenézek vele, megismerem és legyőzöm. Tedd te is ezt Kagami, ne félj tőlük nem harapnak.  
Kagami nem értette először a mondat utolsó részét de aztán rájött, hogy a felsős a kutyáktól való félelmére gondolhatott.

Az edzőtábor véget ért, újra a szürke hétköznapokat élték.  
\- Kuroko! - szólította meg a fiút Kagami.  
\- Igen, Kagami - kun.  
\- Ma este ráérsz? Szeretnék veled beszélni.  
\- Igen, ma ráérek. Hová menjek? Hol találkozzunk?  
\- Gyere fel hozzám!  
\- Rendben. De biztosan ezt akarod?  
A vörös bólintott azzal sarkon fordult és leült a székére.  
Este Kuroko Kagami házának ajtaja előtt állt.. A fiú örült, hogy a régi barátja végre beszélni akar vele. Nem tudta mit fog mondani de örült. Kopogott és nemsokára kinyílt az ajtó.  
\- Estét Kagami - kun.  
\- Szia, gyere be. - bementek - Kérsz valamit inni? Van tea, kóla, vagy mást?  
\- Kóla jó lesz.  
Kuroko leült a kanapéra, a vendéglátója már hozta is az italokat és leült a vendégével szemben.  
\- Miről akartál beszélgetni Kagami - kun?  
\- Nem teketóriázol, rögtön a lényegre térsz. - ivott bele a kólájába - Hah! De szerintem sejted miről akarok. Azt akarom kérdezni, hogy szereted- e Kisét?  
Kuroko gondolkodott egy kicsit majd ezt felelte:  
\- Azt hiszem, nem.  
\- Azt hiszed?  
\- Nem, tudom. Nem szeretem.  
\- Akkor miért fekszel le vele?  
\- Mert jól esik, csupán az élvezet végett, segít levezetni a feszültséget.  
\- Értem. - újra ivott az üdítőből.  
\- Ennyit akartál csak tudni?  
\- Majdnem. Lenne itt még valami.  
\- Igen?  
\- Lefeküdnél velem is ha megkérnélek rá?  
\- Te..Tessék? - kérdezte döbbenten Kuroko.  
\- Ha nem akarod akkor nem kell csak kérdeztem.  
Kuroko hallgatott.  
\- Ha szeretnéd akkor lehet róla szó Kagami - kun. De miért akarsz lefeküdni velem, hisz elítéltél és kerültél?  
\- Igaz, mert féltem. De valaki azt mondta, hogy a félelmeinket le kell győznünk. Nem igaz? Te mit gondolsz?  
\- De igaz. Hol akarod csinálni Kagami - kun. Itt?  
\- Igen. Itt vagyis pontosan a szobámban.  
Mindketten felálltak és bementek Kagami szobájába.  
\- Hogy szeretnéd csinálni Kagami - kun?  
\- Még sohase volt ilyenben részem, úgyhogy rád bízom magam.  
\- Rendben de ha abba akarod hagyni akkor szólj és befejezzük.  
\- Oké!  
Kuroko letérdelt Kagami elé, a vörös hajú pedig letolta a nadrágját és az alsóját és levetette a felsőjét. Teljesen meztelen volt. Kuroko megérintette az újával Kagamit mire a fiú összerezzent.  
\- Bocsánat - mondta - ideges vagyok.  
\- Nyugodj meg Kagami - kun.  
\- Ugye nem mondod majd el senkinek ezt ami most történik és ami történni fog?  
\- Nem fogom.  
\- Kuroko ez valószínűleg csak egyszeri alkalom lesz.  
\- Világos, de tudd, hogy én nem erőltetek semmit. Kezdhetjük.  
Kagami bólintott.  
\- Biztos?  
\- Igen csináld!  
Kuroko először csak fel és le mozgatta a kezét. Kagami nehezen izgult fel, de végül sikerült. Az Kagamié nem volt olyan mint Kurokoé, nagyobb volt, de nem olyan hosszú mint Kiséé. De vastagságra meghaladta a szőke srácét. Kuroko nyelvel kezdte ingerelni, majd csókolta és nyalta. A heréket sem hagyta ki, játszott velük a nyelvével. Aztán bekapta az egyiket majd a másikat is. Megszopogatta őket s mikor végzett tovább indult lefelé. Kagami az érzések hatására halkan nyögött jelezve, hogy a barátja had kényeztesse őt tovább. A kisebbik lassan bekapta, de Kagami ösztönösen döfködni kezdte. Kuroko csak megállt nem mozgatta sem a kezét sem a fejét, hagyta, hogy a partnera végezze el a munka nagyját. ő meg csak egy nedves lyukat adott neki. Kagami egyre csak duzzadt.  
\- Most csináljuk hátulról jó?  
\- Ühüm - nyögte Kuroko teli szájjal.  
Kagami kihúzta a péniszét a barátja szájából de véletlenül az inger hatására elsült. Véletlen volt de az anyag fejen találta Kurokot. Az élvezet nektárja lassan csurgott a fiú arcáról, egy része pedig a hajába ragadt.  
\- B... boo...bocsánat! Elnézést, kérlek bocsáss meg! - nem győzött bocsánatot kérni.  
\- Semmi baj, nyugodj meg Kagami - kun! Előfordult már Kisével is.  
Kuroko felállt, letörölte az arcát és levetkőzött. Kagami nem először látta meztelenül de most valahogy más volt. Lehet a hangulat vagy az esemény hatására de felcsigázta őt. Megragadta a barátját, nem akarta, hogy fájjon neki de annyira izgalomba jött, hogy nem bírt magával. Az ágyra lökte és a kis kékség hason feküdt a lábai lelógtak az ágyról. Kagami szétfeszítette a farpofáit és behatolt, vadul. Kuroko felnyögött, de ez inkább sikoly volt s nem nyögés.  
\- Ah a gu..gumi Kagami - kun!  
\- Azom nincs!  
Kagami vadul és erősen tette magáévá Kurokot. ösztönösen csinálta, semmi erotika. Kuroko fájdalmasan nyögött alatta, ugyanis hozzá volt szokva, hogy kitágítják behatolás előtt. De most semmi ilyen nem volt. Kuroko azt érezte, hogy mindjárt szétreped. Kicsi teste nem volt hozzászokva ehhez. Kagami egyre mélyebbre és mélyebbre hatolt végül elment, újra. Kihúzta a szerszámát, az pedig remegett fél merev állapotában, nem tudta eldönteni, hogy folytassa vagy abba hagyja. Kuroko felállt, a sperma amit az előbb Kagami a beléjuttatott lassan csurgott le a combján.  
\- Mocskos vagy Kagami - kun. Nézd milyen mocskot csináltál.  
\- Sajnálom.  
Kuroko elmosolyodott.  
\- Milyen volt?  
\- Jó. Jobb mint vártam. De valószínűleg nem lesz több alkalom.  
\- Ahogy gondolod, ha máshogy döntenél akkor itt leszek. - azzal indult is volna de Kagami megállította.  
\- Várj! Te még nem mentél el!  
Ez igaz, a kék hajú még merev volt.  
\- Te segítettél nekem legyőzni a félelmemet, most hadd egyenlítsem ki a számlát. - mondta Kagami. Megfogta Kuroko merev tagját. Az szinte el is veszett a széles tenyérben. Nem kellett sok idő, hogy Kuroko is elmenjen. Kagami nem csinált semmi mást, csak simán kiverte. Kárpótlásul amiért rosszkor sült el úgy irányította, hogy Kuroko is az arcára élvezzen.  
\- Köszönöm - mondta Kuroko halkan és elmosolyodott. - Kise - kun ezt sosem csinálja mindig magamnak kell befejeznem. - azzal megcsókolta Kagamit. - Barátok leszünk újra Kagami - kun?  
\- Igen - mondta Kagami és megölelte Kurokot. Majd mindketten elindultak a fürdőszobába, hogy letusoljanak. Együtt.

 **Vége**


End file.
